A Journey to Last the Ages
by Van Crabmaster-Diva The 1st
Summary: Lissandra Oledatter, a normal nordic girl from Rorikstead is tired of living in her small town. She needs some kind of adventure in her life, she wants to see Skyrim, even if it is such a hard land to live in. She is a rather crazy young Nord woman, that will do some rather insane things on her travels. Follow her on her rather ridiculous adventures through the land of Skyrim.


**AN: So, this isn't the first fanfiction I've tried to write, and it probably won't be the last. But I decided to try my luck with writing FF once more. And, of course it's a Skyrim fanfiction. Skyrim is beautiful and stuff. :3 Either way, I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Visit my account page to see the pictures of Lissandra. For some reason I can't just post the links here.**

* * *

_Journal Entry Number 1:_

_So, this is going to be my new diary, or journal, whichever you prefer. I decided to write in this because, I want to be remembered, even if I never do anything important in this harsh world. I don't want to die a no-name explorer with no history to be remembered by the generations to come. I have a feeling I will be able to write many things in this leather backed book. I just hope I don't get into too much trouble on my adventures... _

_Today is the day I begin my journey through the cold land of Skyrim. How it'll turn out, no one will know. I've told my caretakers, the patrons of the inn, even the children I used to watch over as a teenager. They know that I've been wanting to leave Rorikstead ever since I turned 18. I wonder what it'll be like at Rorikstead once I'm gone, will they miss me? Or will they rejoice, happy to finally be rid of me. One day I will return to find out, but today; Today is my day, I will gather my gear and begone before the awaken._

* * *

I look around for a few moments, my small room that held everything dear to me. A painted picture of me and all the others that live in Rorikstead, it took a while to get that painted... We weren't aloud to move for what felt like forever, though, now that the painting is finished, all I can remember is found memories of that day. I was 15 in that painting. I softly pull my fingers down the velvet like feeling over the painted over slip of paper. A small smile comes onto my face before I slowly pull my hand away.

"I can't get cold feet now, I need to go." I mutter softly to myself, my voice wasn't very appearling to me, but I've been told that many men find my voice attractive. I sigh softly, as a Nord woman, I find it very aggravating to have man come for me so I can make a 'big and strong' Nordic wife. That's not something I want in the slightest. "I just can't-" I stopped myself, before shaking my head and running my fingers down my face. I wasn't going to say something like that, it would be so dumb.

After a few moments of standing there in the middle of the small room I finally get to work packing up the things I need for my journey. I'll be stopping at Whiterun, because it's obviously the most intelligent choice, if I go there, I can stay for a few hours and let the town wake up. I've heard rumors of a barrow on a mountain near Riverwood. I very much want to go explore it and see what secrets the ancients have hidden away in their resting tombs. I grin softly to myself before I quickly throw on the rest of my studded gear, and a leather hood along with a fur cloak. Skyrim is very cold this time of year, and even though it's normally chilly near Whiterun, it gets much colder.

I shudder to myself thinking about the time where she went with Erik to Dawnstar, by Talos, was it cold there. I grab my iron sword and sling the strap around my shoulders, feeling my back be weighed down a bit by the heavy metal. I look over at my leather bag before I pull the strap of it over my head, I rest my left hand on it before I stop and look down at myself. I sigh softly once more to myself, 18 and I still have the bust of a 14 year old. I shake my head before I start walking, once I open the door to my room I am surprise-tackled by a small boy named Rjol.

He wraps his arms tightly around my waist and buries his face into my stomach, "Lissandra, I don't want you to go." He says, muffled by my fur and leather armor, though the tiredness is still in his voice. It's clear he had been staying awake just to do this. Poor kid, I smile softly down at him and rest my hand on top of his head and scratch his head for a moment. "I know you don't, bud, but you've got to let me do this. I'll be back soon. I promise." I say softly before he releases his arms from around my waist. "You better." He says in a childish tone of voice before he walks over to my bed and falls on it, instantly asleep. I had already lost my room and I haven't even left Rorikstead yet. I roll my eyes with a small smile on my face before I am finally able to walk out of the door.

I head out of the Frostfruit inn and make my leave down the path towards Whiterun. I turn my self 180 degrees and look back at my previous home. Such a sad sight to see really, I smile nostalgically to myself before I shake my head once more and turn around again. Stopping for a moment I shift my head towards the sky, I stare at Secunda and Masser. The large red-orange moon of our planet seems so much bigger tonight. I continue to silently stare at the beautiful orb before I begin my trek down to Whiterun.

-Line Break-

The sun was finally out in the open and the two gorgeous moons were out of sight. The light was beaming down upon me and I could feel it's warm rays give me a slight pep in my step. I had a small smile on my face as I walked quickly to Whiterun. I pulled down my hood and looked around, the light roaming over my face filling me with such an odd amount of joy. It just felt so absolutely great. Though, my joy was quickly ruined once I spotted a group of people walking across the Whiterun plains towards me. Now, I might have been a farmer for a while when I was living at Rorikstead, but I know how to handle myself.

I was just happy they had one female with them, that would probably mean they weren't coming towards me to get some kind of sexual release from me. Either way, they wouldn't be getting anything from me. I stop my fast walking and look towards them, my hand going to my sword, I glared at them. My dirt brown eyes shooting daggers at their forms, I wait for them to come closer to me. "What do you want?" I call out towards them coldly, my face showing no emotion at all.

A man steps up wearing iron armor, he has a stern face, a few scars riddled across his forehead and cheeks. His long black hair was pulled back into a small pony-tail, he had his hand resting on his own weapon. "Lass, get your hand away from that weapon of yours, you'll get yourself hurt if you try anything... You're surrounded. Just give us everything you've got, supplies, gold. I want them." The man replied, his tone just as frigid as the air that encompassed Skyrim.

I look around at the two men and one woman, they were all looking at me with a disgusted face. I just sneer at them before I pull out my sword, one of the men that was much closer to me didn't have time to react as I poked the sharp end of the iron into his heart, killing him. I pull it out of his bloodied chest with a revolting sound before I look towards the man and woman. Their eyes were widened before they whipped out their weapons, growling in rage as they watched their comrade fall down, blood spilling out of hole in his heart.

I gain a slightly sadistic grin on my face before I take off running in the opposite direction, they follow, right on my tail. They shouted, the extremity in their voices seeming to echo off the mountain that was to our right. I didn't have anything to stop them with, and I didn't think that the chances of me turning around and stabbing one of them and living was a good one. If I just kept on running someone would come to help, I was sure of it. No one likes bandits, even if they hate you, bandits are always the first people to die in their lists.

I turn my head to look towards them, but that was a mistake I shouldn't have made. I didn't even notice the mammoth that had stepped onto the road, my vision had become tunneled, and I hadn't seen in on the side of the road. The air quickly expelled from my chest as I smacked into the hairy leg of the beast. The monstrous mammoth raised it's trunk up and let out and angry sound before it turned towards me. I was dazed from running into it but I managed to regain my sight, just before it stepped on me. I rolled to the side before standing up. I was so fucked...

I jumped up onto my feet, wobbling slightly before I looked around, the bandits were just staring at me like I was a dead-woman. I grinned at them before I looked towards the mammoth, it just standing there and looking at me, it seemed to be glaring at me.

A stupid thought ran into my mind as I looked at it. After a few moments of thinking; I just grinned at it before I ran to it's side, I slid my sword back into it's sheath on my back before I jumped up onto the mammoth's side. My fingers gripping onto the beast's long matted and smelly hair. He roared and lifted up onto it's back legs for a moment, and I fought to stay on the large animal. Once it came back onto the ground I began to climb up onto the back of it.

It was trying to buck me off the entire time I was climbing, but I managed to get onto the back of the monster. I slid myself carefully towards the neck of the animal and stuffed my hands into it's thick fur and grinned down at the bandits. They just seemed to stare in awe of me. The mammoth was in a rage though, and in it's fit of rage it saw the bandits and charged towards them. The bandits tried to turn and run but it was too late. The mammoth bowled them over, the male bandit was skewered on the mammoth's long tusk, and the female was flattened into a pancake.

I just continued to stay on the beast's neck and hoping that it would calm down.

-Line Break-

Where in the hell am I? I thought to myself, I was still sitting on the back of the mammoth, but it had calmed down. Though, it had still taken me around Skyrim, I seemed to be in a marsh like area. It was a place I hadn't ever been before, and the mammoth didn't seem to know where it was either. It was looking around just as much as I was. I patted the mammoth's head and smiled, "Don't worry big guy, I'm sure we'll find our way out of this place soon enough..." I muttered, even though I was getting a little nervous, I was beginning to see crimson eyes poking through the underbrush and it was a little worrying.

Though, something happened that even I couldn't have predicted... The beast toppled over onto it's side with a large black arrow sticking out of it's right eye. My eyes widened in fear, luckily because of the beast's tusks it's neck was touching the ground so I was able to pull myself out from underneath the hairy beast. I looked around with a terrified look before I noticed the crimson eyes poking out of the underbrush once again. "By Talos..."


End file.
